Demande - Avent 2013
by MortalDestiny
Summary: Aphrodite veut quelque chose, et quand Aphrodite veut quelque chose, Aphrodite l'obtient toujours. Aphrodite & DeathMask, drabble. Fiction "calendrier de l'avent".


Salutations ! Un drabble un peu tard ce soir, je m'excuse, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ^^

Pour rappel: j'ai décidé d'offrir un cadeau un peu spécial à** Épinespourpres **avec un pseudo-calendrier de l'avent que je met en place avec un drabble par jour jusqu'au 24 décembre et sur trois fandoms différents: _Saint Seiya_,_ Avenger _et_ Naruto_. Les histoires ne se suivront pas et je ne sais pas dans quel ordre je les posterais. Ce que je sais, c'est que** je vais écrire équitablement pour les trois fandoms, soit 8 histoires pour chacun**. Il se peut donc que, si vous ne suivez qu'un seul fandom, vous n'ayez pas 24 histoires, désolée.

Treize décembre: Saint Seiya  
Paring: Aphrodite & DeathMask  
Idée: Aphrodite veut quelque chose, et quand Aphrodite veut quelque chose, Aphrodite l'obtient toujours.

Bonne lecture en tout cas !

Demande – Avent 2013

* * *

**Quand on décore un sapin de Noël, on a toujours l'impression qu'il nous faudrait une guirlande de plus !**

* * *

- Deathyyyy...

- C'est non.

Aphrodite croisa de suite des bras boudeurs sur son torse, le mouvement agitant ses jolies boucles bleues sur son beau visage fin. Quand il était pris d'une idée, il n'abandonnait généralement pas sans avoir réussi à la mettre en place, c'était un fait plus qu'avérer au sein du Sanctuaire, même quand cela signifiait briser des règles ou aller au-delà de la morale. Il était comme ça: fonceur, créatif, explosif... Totalement répréhensible aussi, mais tout le monde fondait sous son sourire quand il jouait les innocents.

Malheureusement, s'il y avait bien une personne qui était immunisée à ses charmes, c'était bien son collègue du Quatrième. Buté, macho, sanguinaire et insensible à la beauté. Un rustre sans égal, pire qu'une bête même. Et son meilleur ami, accessoirement. Il n'y pouvait bien s'il n'y avait que ce béotien qui l'avait accepté à ses côtés il y a si longtemps déjà. Tellement longtemps qu'il était bien un des seuls à être capable de lui résister quand il prenait sa voix de pimprenelle pour tenter d'obtenir quelque chose de lui. Ce qui ne l'empêchait toutefois pas d'essayer.

- Mais je n'ai encore rien dit !

- C'est non quand même, tes idées me mettent dans la merde à chaque fois.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, se défendit le Poisson.

- Ah bon ? Rappelle-moi qui a voulu détourner toute l'eau du Sanctuaire pour transformer l'arène en piscine géante ? Qui a cherché à remplacer la statue d'Athéna pour mettre une de tes plantes à la place ? Qui a essayé de faire passer une règle pour rendre l'apéritif obligatoire ?

Malgré lui, l'éphèbe sourit. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas eu que de bonnes idées, malheureusement. Elles étaient pourtant parfaites à ses yeux mais l'esprit étriqué de ses compagnons n'allait pas en son sens à chaque fois, ce n'était quand même pas sa faute !

La Grèce était un pays chaud, une piscine contenterait donc tout le monde. Et puis, franchement, ce serait beaucoup mieux que ses arènes vieillottes et démodées dont presque plus personne ne se servaient ! Quant à la statue de leur Déesse, la "plante", comme l'a désignait grossièrement l'Italien, était destinée à être taillée pour représenter la jeune femme à l'avenir. Il en avait un peu marre de voir de la pierre partout, il fallait le comprendre. Et puis, ce n'était pas l'apéritif qu'il avait cherché à imposer, mais les _gardens party_, nuance quand même !

Néanmoins, il choisit plutôt de répondre:

- Mais cela remonte à des mois, voire des années voyons !

- Et vouloir un ascenseur pour éviter d'avoir à monter les marches ? C'était la semaine dernière je te signale.

- Ah, n'ose pas dire que c'était idiot ça ! Même Camus avait l'air intéressé, ce n'est pas ma faute si Mû a joué les rabats joies... Ce n'est pas toi qui te tape douze étages tous les jours hein ! Un peu de modernité ne ferait pas de mal quoi !

Voyant que ses arguments n'avaient pas d'effets, il changea de méthode et vient de coller au jeune homme avec un sourire conquérant:

- Alleeeeer, je t'en priiiiis, pour me faire plaisir...

Une lueur d'attention s'alluma enfin dans les yeux de son camarade et il sut qu'il allait gagner - _pour une fois_. Il enfonça le clou avec un murmure sensuel:

- Pour me faire plaisir... Je te le rendrais bien...

- Hum... Tu veux quoi ?

- On peut décorer tes masques avec des guirlandes pour fêter Noël ?

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

Tiny ~


End file.
